Saving Time
by DaveXJade4ever
Summary: Your name is Jade Harley. It has been 5 years since the events of sburb. and for 4 of those years you have been dating Dave Strider. But one day when you come home and realize that hes missing you are sent on a quest to save the Knight of time!


Welcome to Saving time! It's a Fan Fic I created cause of my Love for the D&J ship. I hope you absolutely enjoy it! I will try to keep up but no promises!

Your name is Jade Harley. Today you are 18 and it's your 4 year anniversary with your boyfriend Dave Strider. It's raining outside, in Houston Texas which is very rare, and everyone is inside. You arrive home after going shopping for an anniversary gift for Dave. You notice that he is not home and there is a note on the messy counter. You read it and drop the gift and run out the door.

While running through the rain you clutch the note in your right hand. 'Saw the message from Karkat. You go enjoy your _HOT COFFEE_ with Karkat. I am going go to the marina and I am just going to leave your life. Good bye forever my love. –Dave' There's a spot on the note and it is from you and your tear that ran down your face. You absolutely refuse that Dave would take his life he would never do that, would he? The gift lies on the floor that you bought for him to symbolize the best of the 4 years. A gold necklace that had a DJ headphone charm.

You feel your phone ringing and Notice that it's Karkat. What the hell did Karkat send you that Dave saw? You dash under the nearest bus cover and pull your phone out, the ring tone for Karkat being I love the way you lie-Eminem. You fumble with it and answer with a swift hello.

"HELLO YOU HUMAN FOUR EYES" Said Karkat. You are used to his insults by now he has been calling you four eyes or awhile now. "How is my human REDROM right now? Enjoying some Hot Coffee?"

"Karkat we have talked about this, my feelings for you are over." Says Jade hoping her words pierce him. "Now I need you to answer something honestly, what did you send to me cause Dave read it and he's talking about killing himself."

"well I sent you a message saying I would be in town next week and wanted to know if you wanted to get some more of this 'Hot Coffee" I heard of." Karkat says. You slam your fist against the Bus shelter, why did Dave have to read that.

"KARKAT YOU FUCKING MORON!" You shout. "Hot Coffee can stand for something else in the Human culture!" You hang up your phone and put it in your pocket and start running towards the Marina again in the rain. You try calling his phone but like earlier its turned off and goes straight to voice mail. You pocket your phone water running down your cheeks not sure if it's the rain or tears. You feel your phone go off again. You seek shelter as you pull it out of your pocket hoping its da-no it's your brother john.

"John now is not the t-"

"WHAT THE HELL JADE! Dave just called crying! He said something about "Hot Coffee" with Karkat. Were you fucking cheating on him!" yelled John into your ear. You can feel tears coming out of your eyes again.

"JOHN! You know me better than that! I would never do that to Dave especially after 4 years with the guy! Even if I lost feelings for them I would be fucking honest with them and tell them I lost feelings for them!" The tears fall faster as you are fighting with your emotions. You hang up the phone with John yelling in your ear. You turn and run for the marina again.

She fought back her emotions again getting a hold of herself again. You begin thinking about when he asked you to move in. He had gone out of his way to get to your island and make you dinner, mad and cheese but still romantic. He asked you on one of his knees like proposing , which you thought he was going to do. Your thought is interrupted as you receive another phone call, u see its Gamzee. You run to cover and answer your phone with a swift what.

"Well Honk to you to sis!" Gamzee says sounding a bit hurt. "I just got a call from Dave, he didn't seem in the right mind set he said he was rea-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE GAMZEE!" you say fighting back tears again. You don't need to cry for a third time. You keep thinking you could lose your soul mate at any time!

"He said something about Pier 4 more 13"says Gamzee. "Do you guys need some slime-." You hang up on him and run for the marina.

You arrive at the gate of the pier to find the lock broken. You are confused, Dave would never leave evidence of his actions. You look through your sillydex, and with it being set on Memory modus you match the water and juice cards getting it ready for Dave. You walk into the gate and run for the spot where Dave told Gamzee. As you get closer the waves get rougher. You see Dave as he is close to the edge ready to jump.

"DAVE! THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" you shout over the sound of the waves he turns his head supised, there is water on his face and you are not sure if it was the rain that recently passed or tears. "That Message from Karkat had a different meaning! "You say dropping both your water and his apple juice. Dave turned surprised his glasses broken, eyes looking hurt as they glared at her. He turns back to the dock and hangs his toes over as you cringe at his glare. You start to walk towards him with your arms wide ready to catch him.

"Don't come any closer Jade" He says with haste in his voice. "I am going to leave your life forever so you can go live with Karfuck! After all you guys were gonna go meet for some 'Hot Coffee' at his house"

"That's the thing Dave!" You say with worry in your words. "He meant the drink coffee not sex! Like Starbucks!"

"BULLSHIT!" He says Disdain in his words " Why the hell would he say 'Hot Coffee' if he meant Starbucks's? He steps further half his foot over the dock. You worry cause he has been a clutz before.

"Because he doesn't understand our culture or any of slang" You say walking towards him slowly u catch a feel of his muscle shirt. It doesn't feel like the fabric you used for it. "You're not Dave…"

"But-But what do you mean Jade we have been dating for three years." said 'Dave' sounding scared. "We have known each other since we were 5"

"Wrong asshole! Me and Dave have been dating for 4 years!" Jade still using Rifle kind, Ripped out her trusty Hunting Rifle and aimed it at the fake. "Who are you and what have you done with my Dave!" The fake Dave smirked.

"Heh can't get passed that I am a fake huh? Well you are right" he says smirking. "But what are you going to do? You can't lose me I am your best way to Dave"

"What do you mean?" She said taking a look through her scope, aiming for body mass. "I'm going to kill you then track down Dave to continue our happy life/"confidently jade held her breathe and pulled the trigger lightly.

"How do you expect to do that exactly?" He says confidently. "Your precious Knight of Time you need me to find him after all I am a-"

"Robot I know. You should know that I used to own one" She says inhaling vigorously "But you're a lot more advanced. I am intrigued with who built you. Care to explain?" Said jade not loosening her grip on her rifle.

"Why my dear jade i am actually quite glad you asked, Equius Zahhak Di-" A shot rings out through the air. The fake was cut off in mid-sentence. Jade had put a bullet where the heart would be and a geyser of blue blood fills the air.

_So I have to find Equius. _She thought solemnly _Maybe I should call Terezi and see if she can help._


End file.
